Kitriana
Kitriana (aka Kit) is a former moderator of the Demon Realm RPG site. Her staff duties included character rolls for creation and rewards, application review, and the creation/maintenance of the Wiki, among other things. NPC Characters Masque - Retired Masque is an ancient demon. While they are technically genderless, they do often take on a more feminine form, and do not mind being attributed with feminine terms. Masque's goal is simply to play and have fun. Their catchphrase is "Come dance with me", which is used to draw in potential playmates - human and demon alike. Active Characters None Retired Characters Amanda Briar A human with a primal demon, 'Cor', which takes the shape of jewelry worn by Amanda (usually a ring.) She works by day at the Behemoth Public Library, and by night - and days off - as a Spirit Detective. Nickname/Alias: Mandy Age: 26 Relationship: Almost there (with Ryeowook Lee) Cassandra Dubé A demon known for her strength and endurance. Her true form is that of a great red wolf whose fur fades to white. She was 'born' in the human realm, in ancient Siberia, and is the younger sister of Cravein Redbloom (Ronove). Cassandra had one offspring, Jahi, who was killed several thousand years ago. Nickname/Alias: Cassie, Rosalind Dubois (Rose), Lilim (original name) Age: 30,145 Relationship: Jayden Foster Dhanish Arram A human with a civil demon, Miles. Dhanish is a tenured Professor of Demonology at the City's University of Dhaka. He also teaches a class at the City's Harvard campus. Miles chooses to take the form of a red panda. His demonic form - which Dhanish has seen only once - is a golem of stone and fire. He does not talk much, and when he does, it is only to Dhanish. Nickname/Alias: Danny Age: 33 Relationship: Unknown Dietrich An ancient demon, Dietrich simply wants to enjoy his life and be left largely alone. He likes to cook, and knows a variety of cuisine from across time and realms. His restaurant, River Styx Grille (something of a misnomer) is known for its elegance and for its demon-friendly dishes. Nickname/Alias: '''Grim Reaper, Shroud-Eater '''Age: '''165,023 '''Relationship: '''Unknown Lokarihn A demon known for his gifts with Shadow and Sound. He was 'born' in the human realm, in ancient Iceland, and is the younger half-brother of Dyrnar. His demonic form appears to be a decaying horse wreathed in shadows, whose steps make no noise. '''Nickname/Alias: '''Loki, Charles Locke '''Age: 22,964 Relationship: Married/Mated (to Higanbana) Patrik Randel A demon of war and fire, Patrik is known now for his somewhat ridiculous sense of humor. He is loyal to his friends and comrades, and his sense of humor is used as a front to hide his war-like nature. He was 'born' in the demon realm, and his demonic form is an armored hellhound. Nickname/Alias: Rick, Rukath (original name) Age: 5,982 Relationship: '''Unknown Sylvia Foxx A human with a civil demon, Haros (also called Howl.) She owns two art galleries - Perception (London) and Sensation (Vetala, the City) - and holds a degree in psychology. Haros is a 'muse', a demon that feeds on creativity. His true form is a large black raven, but he prefers his humanoid shape: a blonde, blue-eyed male with black feathers adorning arms and cheeks. '''Nickname/Alias: Silver (Haros), Syl Age: 35 Relationship: Unknown Deceased Characters William Cawthorn A human with a civil demon, Anya. Will is a farmboy-turned-soldier who - upon medical retirement from the military - went into the Legion and worked his way up the ranks. He is now the captain of the Monai precinct. Anya prefers to take the shape of a slightly older human female. She is very business-minded and takes care of many of the details of managing the precinct, most notably paperwork. She also helps Will coordinate with his Legionnaires. Nothing is known about her demonic form at this time. Nickname/Alias: Will, Billy Age: 38 Relationship: Unknown Will was killed in the events following the destruction of Monai, during an expedition to try and locate fallen members of the Monai Precinct.